1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems.
2. Background Art
Conventional telecommunication systems transmit signals across wired and wireless communication channels. The signals transmitted by conventional systems may take the form of modulated electromagnetic waves traveling through a wire or through open space. In various conventional communication systems, the amplitude and/or frequency of the electromagnetic signals may be altered or modulated to aid in data transmission. Many conventional telecommunication systems receiving modulated electromagnetic signals include a demodulator which receives the incoming signal and collects the data being transmitted by using various signal processing methods. In addition, many systems also include a modulator which receives data to be transmitted and translates the data into corresponding modulated electromagnetic signals.
In satellite telecommunication systems, to prevent system downtime and the breaking of the telecommunication link, redundant components, such as modems are often employed. The redundant modem is kept powered on and ready to operate should a problem with the operating modem be detected. In co-channel telecommunication systems, where the modem is engaged in receiving a combined signal containing a signal of interest and an interfering signal and canceling the interfering signal from the combined signal to retrieve the signal of interest, maintaining the readiness of the redundant modem generally requires that the redundant modem receive a real-time copy of the interfering signal from the operating modem. Conventionally, this has been done by using analog multiplexers and an radio frequency (RF) switching box that enables an RF copy of the interfering signal to be sent to the redundant modem.